1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to utility belts used to carry various apparatus and supplies, and, more particularly, to utility belts utilized by painters for carrying or holding apparatus, supplies, and the like, and the methods of using same.
2. Background Information
In the painting art, an operator who is spray painting, roller painting or brush painting must stop working to retrieve various needed tools and apparatus, such as a spray gun, a caulking gun, masking tape, spray tips used in a spray gun, spray gun filters, and the like. Often, these various tools and apparatus are in different locations. Such a work stoppage, to locate these items, is time consuming and increases labor costs.
Further, when an operator is on a ladder or scaffolding, said operator must climb down to retrieve such afore-mentioned articles. Further, while climbing upward or downward, said operator is often carrying one or more tools or apparatus in one or both hands, thereby increasing the risk of danger, such as injury from a fall.
A utility belt which holds various tools, apparatus, and items, which is worn by an operator while painting, would be desirable. Yet, such a utility belt might cause danger, because such tools and apparatus hanging from the belt might catch against the ladder or scaffolding, causing the operator to lose balance, again resulting in injury from a fall.
Therefore, there is a need felt in the art for a utility belt for painters which permits usual tools and apparatus used in regular painting jobs, such as caulking guns, spray guns, spray hose, spray tips and filters for the spray gun, masking tape, and the like, to be carried on the belt. Further, there is a need felt in the art for a utility belt which permits each item attached to the belt to pull away, off of the belt, so that falls do not result from items on an operator's belt becoming snagged or otherwise connected to articles such that the snagging or connection causes the operator to lose his balance.
Such a utility belt promotes safety by preventing falls resulting in an operator (painter) trying to go up and down scaffolding or ladders with one or more tools in his hand; the operator can now dispose all tools and other items on the utility belt. Further, such a utility belt promotes safety by preventing falls resulting from the belt which becomes snagged or otherwise accidently connected to another article; each item on the belt will now pull away from the belt.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a utility belt for painters which contains holders for commonly used items, thereby keeping the operator's hands free while moving up and/or down ladders or scaffolding. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a utility belt in which each item thereon, including the holder for the item, will pull away if accidently snagged or caught upon an article. In this way, the operator is not accidently pulled off balance by such unwanted snagging of items on the belt, holders, or the belt itself. It is a goal of the present invention to enhance the safety of the operator during a painting procedure while reducing wasted time and labor costs.